PokeGuardians: Return of Chaos
by AVPW
Summary: (Full summary inside)Eons ago, the Old World was lost when the Chaos God, Inimicus, destroyed it. The battered Pokemon race was only saved when the PokeGuardians sacrificed themselves to allow them to escape. Eons later, they prosper and grow with the human race, but the Chaos has returned. Forced by recent events, the Legendaries finds and returns the memories of the reborn Pok...


**SUMMARY**

Eons ago, the Old World was lost when the Chaos God, Inimicus, destroyed it. The battered Pokemon race was only saved when the PokeGuardians sacrificed themselves to allow them to escape. Eons later, they prosper and grow with the human race, but the Chaos has returned. Forced by recent events, the Legendaries finds and returns the memories of the reborn PokeGuardians and they must find a way to prevent the Chaos from returning to the world to prevent the fate that has be fallen int he Old World...

* * *

 **(A/N.)**

 **Hi guys!**

 **As a beginner, I would like to take the time to thank you for reading this. I know, it might suck. But give it a go - you may find the story interesting. And please, take the time to favorite, review and follow. And don't forget to share.**

* * *

 _The ground was littered with body upon a body of dead warriors. The air was filled with the smell of decaying corpses. Blood was splattered everywhere - no life was spared except for one._

 _The fighter was covered in blood from the minions he slaughtered. Pieces of the armor give to him by Arceus were missing. He was bleeding profusely, he would die soon, no matter what. And with his power drained, he was helpless._

 _"So... you lived? Not surprising, since you're Arceus right-hand Pokemon..." A dark figure walked towards a wounded fighter._

 _The fighter gave no response, instead taking in and letting out deep breaths._

 _"Oh... you're wounded?" The dark figure let out a small laugh "How sad... To die all alone, with no one to witness it but me. Oh! I feel so honored!" The fighter only snarled at his remark, but his wounds prevented him from fighting the dark figure._

 _"Oh, well... I guess I'm going to kill you. Better put you out of your misery..." The dark figure summoned a dark blade on his right paw. He then walked towards the wounded fighter, who was now ready to embrace his fate._

 _"Goodbye..." The blade struck through the fighter's body, claiming his l_ ife.

* * *

Pikachu woke up, startled with his dream. And as a result, his instincts from his time from the wild sprung to life. His heartbeat was audible. His lungs were taking in as much air as possible so he could escape from his predator if he faced one. His body was sweating all over as if he ran an entire marathon.

He glanced his eyes around, trying to make sense of the world around him. Once he understood that he was not in danger, he allowed himself to relax. His heartbeat slowed down, eventually returning to its normal state. His breathing gradually slowed down. In a few minutes, he was back to normal.

However, his mind was in a state of turmoil, debating whether his dream was real or not. On one side, he believed that the dream wasn't real. After all, what are the chances that an even like that could happen? Then again, all the events that transpired seemed too surreal to be a dream. All the sights, all the sounds, and even the smells seemed real.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Pikachu surveyed his surroundings. To his surprise, he was on a train. Strange. He and Ash would always travel by foot. Searching his memories, he remembered that Ash received a letter from his mother Delia telling him that they should have a vacation should have a much-needed vacation. It was the perfect way for the two of them rewind and relax from their journey from Kalos.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt movement. Glancing to his side, he found Ash slowly waking up from his deep slumber. In a few minutes time, he was awake.

"Good morning, Pikachu. How was your sleep?"

"I had a nightmare,,,"

"Don't worry about it, buddy. I'm pretty sure you'll forget it later." Ash proceeded to pet Pikachu, much to his pleasure.

Suddenly, the intercom burst to life and caught the attention of the trainer and Pokemon duo. The two stopped what they were doing, and started to listen to what the intercom had to say.

"Good morning, everyone; this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving at Guardian Garden Train Station in one hour. Please prepare your luggage and be ready to get off as soon as we get to the station. Thank you for riding with the Kanto Train Company, and we hope that you will ride with us again." The captain then repeated himself for those who didn't understand his announcement the first time.

Ash zipped his bag open and check if his things were still in order. Like the previous night, his things were in the same spot as he put them last night. Zipping the bag closed, he let out a sigh.

"Okay, then. Guess we're going to wait..." Ash let out a yawn and allowed himself to relax on his seat. In minutes, he dozed off again.

Pikachu was left alone with his thoughts once more. He could go again and debate with himself - whether his dream was real or not. But he shrugged the thought off. Like his trainer said before the intercom spoke up, it was just a one-time experience. He would probably forget it later. And he was on a vacation, for crying out loud. He had to rewind and refresh himself from his travels in Kalos.

With that, Pikachu relaxed on the seat he was on, patiently waiting for the train to reach their destination.

* * *

 **(A/N. In case you don't understand this part, read the A/N at the end of the story.)**

Within an hour, the train reached its destination - the Guardian Garden Train Station. And after presenting his ticket to the train attendant, Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder as always, got off the train. Ash then had to find his mother, who said in her letter that she would be waiting for him outside the train station. And after some wandering around within the confusing corridors of the train station, Ash left the station, to be greeted with fresh air.

Taking in some fresh Kanto air, Ash felt he was at home.

"Nice to back in Kanto, huh Pikachu?"

"Of course!"

"Now, to find mom!" Ash was about to take off to some random direction until he could hear a faint sound calling for his name. Ash turned around to find his mother running towards him, waving her hand.

"Mom!" Ash ran towards her mother, and once the two were close enough, they hugged each other.

"Mom! I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm so glad to see you too, honey! How was your journey in Kalos?"

"It was awesome! I met a lot of Pokemon on my journey! Visited lot's of new places and saw all kinds of sights! I even met Serena!"

"Serena? That girl that left Kanto some twelve years ago?" Ash's face melted into confusion. Twelve years ago? He thought it was four years ago, considering he was still 10 years old.

"Twelve years ago? Mom! I'm only ten!"

"You're 10?" Delia face melted into confusion.

"Does he really think he is still 10 years old? He's been traveling for six years!"

"Goodness me, Ketchum. Do you know how old you are? Do you even celebrate your birthday at all? It's been six years since you started your journey. Are you telling me you lost track of your age?"

"Uhm... Maybe...?" Delia and Pikachu sweatdropped anime-style at his remark.

"Seriously? You gotta be kidding me..."

Ash just laughed sheepishly. "Hehehe. Sorry. Must have lost track of my age since I started my journey."

"Oh well. Topic aside. I'm pretty sure you two are hungry. You wanna eat?" At that moment, the Pokemon and trainer duo's stomachs made a grumbling sound - demanding that they eat something soon.

"Oh, yeah."

"Typical Ash. Follow me; I know of a good place to eat." Delia started walking in the direction of the place where they would eat, with Ash and Pikachu in pursuit.

* * *

After eating breakfast at a nearby restaurant, Ash and Pikachu followed Delia as she showed them the way to an apartment she rented for the duration of their vacation. Their walk led them through amazing spots in Guardian Gardens. From open fields to magnificent gardens, this place had everything a person would want for a vacation.

"Mom, this is amazing! Makes me wonder why I didn't come here when I first started my journey."

"Well, Guardian Gardens wasn't very popular back then. It was just a small-time resort. But time flies and they renovated the place. Eventually, it landed a spot on the Top 10 Best Resorts and people just came flooding in."

"Wow. There's gotta be a lot of cool stuff to check out here, right Pikachu?"

"Oh, yeah!"

Eventually, they came across an unusual landmark - something Ash never saw even once during his journeys across the globe. A giant stone circle was firmly rooted to the ground. Within it were six smaller circles. One circle had the symbols of Lightning, Fire, and Wind. The second had the symbols of Water, Ice, Darkness and Ghost. The third - Normal, Rock, Earth, Ground. Fourth - Fighting and Dragon. Fifth - Nature, Bug, Poison. Sixth - Psychic and Fairy. In the middle of the giant stone circle was a stone pillar. The entire site seemed ancient and old, as moss and grass were already filling up the giant stone circle.

"What is that?"

"I've read about that. From what I know, they call it Mystery Circle."

"Mystery Circle? What's that?" Ash's curiosity got the better of him.

"It's just that - a mystery. No one knows what it's purpose is. All we know it just represents all the symbols of the Pokemon types. They found it..." Delia began to explain to Ash all she knew about the Mystery Circle.

But for Pikachu, it felt familiar. Too familiar.

He never something like this before in his entire lifetime, but he felt something very familiar to it. He couldn't quite tell. The stone, the smaller circles, the pillars, they all felt familiar. He could even sense some sort of energy oozing from the site.

Was he here before?

"...and that's all I know about the Mystery Circle." Delia concluded.

"Wow. You know a lot for a landmark."

"Well, I was interested. No one has seen something like this before. Now come on, let's go." Delia started walking again, with Ash following her.

Pikachu, who was on Ash's shoulder as always, however, was still deep in thought.

* * *

After visiting all the places Guardian Gardens had to offer, the trio settled down for the night in their cozy apartment. Tired from sightseeing the entire area, Delia and Ash fell asleep instantaneously.

However, sleep never came to Pikachu that night.

He was still far too intrigued with the Mystery Circle. Sure, he had seen many strange places in his journeys with Ash, like that one time he visited a sword-shaped building and a sentient tree made out of stone.

But, why did it feel so familiar, even though he never saw a structure like it before in his entire lifetime? Why did it feel like he needed to understand it? Why did it feel like that the need to unravel the mystery of the Mystery Circle?

And above all else, why did he feel like it had a connection to his dream?

He couldn't tell. He couldn't even understand the dream or the Mystery Circle. He understood that there was a connection between the two. First, a dream. Now, ruins that are now calling to him.

What is happening?

He couldn't stand the temptation to understand it any longer. He went on all-fours and left the apartment - with the intent to unravel its mystery.

And by the will of the Legendary Pokemon, he will.

* * *

 **(A/N.) In the case that no one understood the part where Delia points out that Ash has been travelling for six years and that his age is not 10, my theory is that Ash _thinks_ he is 10, even though he is much, _much_ older. My logic is this: Ash, ever since he started his journey, has never celebrated his birthday once in the entire anime. He may have forgotten to track his age because of said reason. Thus, he keeps telling others that he is 10 years old.**

 **I hope you understand what I am saying... if not, feel free to ask me.**

 **Remember, this is just my first fanfic. So please, offer me some of your awesome criticism. It will be integrated into the next chapter. And kindly favorite, review and follow if you wish. And share if you want this story to go on.**

 **With that said, Farewell till' next time.**


End file.
